dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ship
'' Hero at sea.]] A ship is a common mode of transport in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]]. The concept of giving the Hero's party a ship first appeared in II and has appeared in all of the main series' subsequent games. Possession Gaining access to the use of a ship is typically the result of completing some sort of quest or objective. Normally, the point in the game when a ship is acquired is near the mid-point of the game, as having a ship allows access to areas already visited and new areas which are fundamental to the next portion of the game. In the case of both II and III, acquiring the ship is a segue to quests which requires the Hero to travel all over the world to retrieve specific items. ''II The ship is given to the Hero in the city of Lianport after saving the ship owner's daughter from a group of Gremlins. III The ship is given to the Hero/Heroine after bringing the king of Portoga some Black Pepper. After obtaining the Sailors Thighbone, The Hero & party encounter a Phantom Ship which contains the Locket of Love. IV At the end of Chapter 4, Maya and Meena are encouraged by Oojam to flee their country after being defeated by Marquis de Léon, and do so by taking the last ship from Havre Léon to Endor. In Chapter 5, The Hero/Heroine can use the ship after helping Torneko Taloon relight the sacred fire in the Pharos Beacon. Prior to Torneko's return to Porthtrunnel, a mini medal can be found on the ship and can be missed entirely if not obtained at that point. V The Hero borrows a ship from Rodrigo Briscoletti in order to retrieve the Ring of Water. After the Hero's wedding, the ship is effectively given to the Hero. VI After persuasion by a Spirit, the elder of Ghent allows the Hero and party to use the ship, dubbed the ''Providence in all remake versions, but only with Nevan accompanying them. Until Murdaw's defeat, the ship will only travel to Murdaw's Keep. After obtaining Lorelei's harp to use for underwater travels, the Hero & party eventually come across a sunken ship which contains many treasures, including the ultimate key. There is also a ferry that goes from Port Haven to the docks east of Somnia and back. The tickets cost 50 gold coins per person. ''VII There are two ships. You obtain the first one from Prince Kiefer immediately before traveling to the village of Ballymolloy in the present. The second ship, the ''Sea Dragon, belongs to Sharkeye, and is available after the Fire Spirit is awakened. ''VIII The ship is stranded in a desert south of Trodain. You obtain the ship after retrieving the Moonshadow Harp and returning it to Ishmahri. According to Ishmahri, the ship is hundreds of years old. IX The Hero/Heroine is given a ship from Ms. Marion Bloom, after saving her substitute from her kidnappers. XI Sylvando owns a ship, christened the ''Salty Stallion. After the party escapes from Gondolia, Sylv offers his friends in the Luminary's party its use. Usage Traveling in the ship is much like traveling on land. Typically, the ship travels at the same rate of speed as travel by land. The party also will continue to encounter monsters while on the ship. Encounters are unavoidable in games with pseudorandom encounters, as enemies cannot be seen on the map; in addition, many foes will be of the aquatic family. The ship also follows the Hero whenever the Zoom/Return spell or chimaera wing is used. The ship relocates to the nearest body of water to the return point. This keeps the player from having to remember where the ship was last used. In Dragon Quest XI, the Stallion can only dock at a port or jetty, and thus Zoom will park her at the nearest dock. Gallery Ship - Deck.PNG|The Deck Ship - Passenger Cabin.PNG|Passenger Cabin Ship - Hold.PNG|The Hold Category:Recurring elements Category:Dragon Quest II vehicles Category:Dragon Quest III vehicles Category:Dragon Quest IV vehicles Category:Dragon Quest V vehicles Category:Dragon Quest VI vehicles Category:Dragon Quest VII vehicles Category:Dragon Quest VIII vehicles Category:Dragon Quest IX vehicles